Item duplication glitch
Item Duplication Glitch is a glitch that appears in a few Final Fantasy games, that lets the player duplicate items. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Item Duplication Glitch is a bug found in the DS version of ''Final Fantasy III, and is similar to the one found in Final Fantasy IV. The difference between the two glitches is that the Final Fantasy III version does not allow for the duplication of items not usable in battle, such as armor, magic, or weapons. # Before engaging in battle, the player must go into the item menu and decide on the item(s) to be duplicated. Two items maximum can be chosen to duplicate per battle. # The player has to move the item(s) to the top-left and/or top-right positions of the item menu. # When in battle, the player should hover the cursor over the items to be duplicated, press Up and A at the same time. The menu that displays the weapons the character is holding, should appear very briefly before automatically disappearing. This menu will come up normally if only Up is pressed, and if it does not vanish, the trick has not been performed correctly. If done correctly, one will have one extra copy of the chosen item. Phoenix Downs in particular are excellent for stocking up on, as they are not sold in shops. The trick can be repeated as many times as necessary, but may corrupt the save file - having a back-up save is advisable. This glitch can also be exploited on the PAL version, but only when using the stylus to confirm (instead of the A button). ''Final Fantasy IV '''The glitch in action' U393wZfje6E The original SNES version of Final Fantasy IV (Final Fantasy II in North America) contains a simple exploit that allows the player to duplicate any item that can be equipped in either hand. #The player must make sure there is at least one blank space in the party's item inventory. #The player must equip any character with a weapon or shield item they want to duplicate. #Enter battle. #When the chosen character's turn comes up, the player should choose the Equip command, and select the blank space in the inventory and trade it with the item one wants to duplicate. #Without exiting Equip mode, one must select the item again, and trade it back into the equipment slot from which one removed it in the previous step. #Win the battle. #On the Main Menu, the player can check the character's equipment. The character will be holding two of that item. #The player can then move the doubled item into the inventory, then re-equip it. Since the character can only hold one, the other will be left behind in the inventory. Each character that begins the battle can use this bug to duplicate the items in both hands, but it works only once per battle, and only with the items equipped when the battle begins. This bug could be exploited to multiply unique weapons like the Crystal Sword or Gungnir spear, making them practical as ammunition for Edge's Throw command. This would also allow Edge to equip two Masamunes. This glitch does not work on arrows. ''Final Fantasy VII The player can duplicate items with the Command Materia#W-Item Materia during battles. Normally only regular battles items can be duplicated, but with different variations by using the Morph and Steal commands, it is possible to duplicate any item in the game, leading to possibilities such as boosting characters' stats with Sources and duplicating valuable items and sell them for gil, or duplicating items used to boost chocobos' stats for the Chocobo Racing. Final Fantasy VIII The minigame ''Chocobo World can be used to duplicate items, although it is more of an exploit than a glitch in the game. In order to duplicate items the player must have gained a number of items in Chocobo World and be on Disc 2 of the game. The cheat can be performed in the PC-version by going to the location on the computer where Final Fantasy VIII is installed and copying the chocorpg file and pasting it into a temporary directory. In Final Fantasy VIII, the Chicobo must be sent to the Chocobo World and uploaded back to Final Fantasy VIII, bringing with it the items collected in Chocobo World. Afterward the player can alt+tab out of Final Fantasy VIII and paste the original chocorpg file in the save directory, to get more items. It's possible to do this same trick on a PlayStation by swapping memory cards, but it's less safe and may lead to a file error because memory cards aren't supposed to have Pocket Station save files stored on them. Category:Bugs and Glitches Category:Final Fantasy III Bugs Category:Final Fantasy IV Bugs